


No Returns Accepted

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, One Shot, Scratch it Scratch it, Scratch the Itch, Sexual Liberation, Smut, Use Your Hands, Use Your Tongue, Yes Vampires Are Involved, Your Pleasure is All That Matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: You're alone in a room with three magnificent beasts...pleasure ensues.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003869
Kudos: 11





	No Returns Accepted

Intimidating wasn’t a word you were familiar with in a sexual context. But as you knelt to the floor while three beautiful beasts undressed before you, freeing themselves from the confines of their clothes and then begin to make their way over, almost in a predatory manner that caused your heart to quicken…it was, in fact, intimidation that you felt. There was just one of you, could you really satisfy three of them at once?  
They got closer, their members ready and standing at attention, waiting for you. Jax, the beautiful blonde Prince stood before you, your eyes raked over his body appreciating the way his muscles rippled with each movement. You would have to remember to drag your tongue over those abs and across that chest, you thought as your eyes moved to Ramsay. He stared intensely at you, his eyes drawing you in, holding you there as his teeth caught the light. Did he have…fangs? A chill undulated down your spine, was that fear or exhilaration that you were feeling, you wondered as you found Severus. He smiled down at you, his silky black hair falling in his eyes. His smile seemed to give away more than he intended, but you weren’t sure exactly what that was.  
So, with the challenge staring you literally in the face you grabbed Jax and Ramsay’s quivering members and took as much of Severus’s wand into your mouth as you could. A delicious groan followed, slipping easily from his lips.  
You took this as a confidence boost, getting cocky, word association made you laugh, vibrating your throat which seemed to entice Severus as he grabbed your face and thrusted deep inside. You gagged, your grip tightening on the others.  
“I will shoot you,” Jax said to Severus.  
“Grip tighter, darling,” Ramsay said patting your hand.  
You did your best with your hands as Severus continued. His wand erupting with magical potential as he pulled out slowly, waiting. Watching proudly as the salty surprise spilled out of your mouth, running down to your chin. His look was one of complete satisfaction as you turned to Jax, you swirled your tongue around, finding his sweet spots. You worked your hands as Severus released again, his groan too much and you wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him, taking control. But you remained where you were for now. Jax sat back and let you do all the work, his eyes watched as you took him in, never leaving your face.  
When it was Ramsay’s turn the others walked away, you didn’t know why but you were able to focus solely on him, using your hands and your tongue you worked quickly, but before the moment happened he stopped you. He leaned down, his cold fingers gripping your chin as his equally cold eyes hovered in front of your own. You had a look of confusion paired with unsatisfaction, denying you what you wanted.  
“Anticipation is everything, darling,” he said simply, smiling, bringing his face closer to your own. His lips faintly brushed over yours, such a delicate kiss sparked something within you as he released you and stood to his full height. He offered his hand, and you took it, he pulled you up and you stood on shaky legs looking around the massive room. Before you could spot where the boys had gone off to, Severus appeared by your side.  
“You don’t know what you’ve done,” he said, his voice deliciously thick.  
“Why don’t you explain it to me then?” you asked, annoyed by his lack of communication.  
“It’s not…in our nature…to share,” he growled, low and deep.  
“Human nature?” you asked about to protest, monogamy was a thing of the past and you were so much interested in the future.  
Severus answered with another growl as Ramsay slithered up on your other side. He reached out undoing the corset you wore, you watched in fascination as it happened. “Has she still not figured it out, Sev?”  
“Figured what out?” you asked.  
“You mean…you didn’t tell her?” Jax asked from somewhere else in the room, his tone implying there was something big you should know.  
“I was going to…” Severus grumbled. “I was just…waiting for the right moment.”  
“Ooh!” Ramsay mocked as he pulled the corset off, his fingers brushing your skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. “He really must like you.”  
You shivered, wanting both to get away from his unusually cold hand and to lean into his touch. To have those intoxicating eyes to never leave yours. You slowly ran your hand up his sleeve, to his neck, and then let it linger on the side of his face. He smiled almost dreamily at you.  
“I’m ready over here if you want to bring her,” Jax said and then he paused looking at us. “Or if the lady wants to walk over herself.”  
You smiled; this one was charming. You dropped your hand from Ramsay’s face and walked over to see what the Prince had planned. Your eyes fell on a box full of toys.  
“You see, doll, in my room, your pleasure is my command.”  
“Oh, is it?” you asked with a smile playing over your lips.  
He brought his mouth down to meet yours, his hands were in your hair as he pulled you close. His whiskers tickled your face as his lips opened and his tongue danced with yours. You ran your hands up his muscular arms, feeling each one ripple with his movements. He picked you up, never breaking the kiss. You wrapped yours legs around his middle as he crawled up onto the bed, lying you down with your head amongst the pillows.  
He kissed you deeply, leaving you whimpering when he pulled away. He unbuttoned your skirt and looked at you expectantly, waiting for permission.  
You nodded your consent, he unzipped the short zipper and then he pulled your skirt off, as he turned to put the skirt on the ground Ramsay grabbed your hand and pulled you up off the bed and into him. The chains around your belt rattled. He held you back admiring your state of dress.  
“Not cool,” Jax said.  
Ramsay laughed in response as he hit the button on a small remote that instantly turned on some music, he then took your hand and led you away from the others. A goblet was produced and handed to you. You drank the…wine? It tasted so strange, but it was something you wanted to keep drinking. You felt a warmth spreading through you and then your eyes meet Ramsay’s, you spun over to him and then closed your eyes letting the beat of the song take over. Ramsay danced behind you; his body pressed against yours. You leaned into him and his hands explored, one ran over your breasts as the other fondled the thin piece of fabric that served as your panties. His hands seemed even colder now that you were so warm, but it was a relief. You felt your legs parting, granting him more access. You rested your head against his shoulder, and he brought one hand up, touching your neck, his head bent down, his teeth ran along the length of it. Your body rolled and then the pleasure overtook you. Ramsay’s fingers found your bundle and he wiggled it viciously, your breath came faster and faster. Just as you felt another release he sunk his teeth into your neck.  
Everything happened all at once, you cried out, squirting all over the unsuspecting Jax who had bent down to help, pain shot through you as well as the inevitable pleasure that followed. Jax lifted your legs, putting them over his shoulders so he could get as close as possible to you. His tongue ever so lightly lapped up your juices. Ramsay continued his assault on your bundle, and now his tongue gently licked the spot where his teeth had been. It hurt, bad, and a lingering heat remained. But it was easy to forget when Ramsay’s cold lips kissed down the side of your neck, his hand unhooking your lacy bra and letting it fall to the floor. His icy fingers trailed between your breasts causing goosebumps to form.  
Jax’s tongue found the perfect spot and your reaction was immediate. You grabbed onto his head, taking handfuls of his golden hair and keeping him in that perfect place. His tongue flicked at your bundle but from underneath which changed EVERYTHING! Your breathing increased, your body shook, your thighs went weak to the point that Ramsay was completely supporting you.  
“Oh my God,” you began breathless. “This is unreal…” Colors appeared, swirling as your head seemed to explode. You attempted to speak, at least sing out praise for the treatment the Prince was giving your cunt (which until this moment felt a bit neglected.) But all that escaped your lips was a series of moans and breathy cries.  
“Stop now, Jax,” Ramsay said.  
“Fuck you,” he said vibrating that bundle in a brand-new way.  
Another release and you became puddy in their hands, that was when Severus scooped you up from the floor and brought you over to the bed.  
You focused on his eyes which seemed different somehow…he was mesmerizing as he placed you gently among the pillows. He kissed you lightly on the lips, under your earlobe, your throat, he payed special attention to each nipple, your back arching even though we were really beginning to feel tired now. He kissed by your bellybutton, both hips, he sucked the folds into his mouth, your breath caught. All you could hear was the sounds of your own cries as he worked his tongue in and out of you.  
The room before you changed, the walls shimmered, the Prince seemed to be glowing with a golden aura, Ramsay had an aura or red, and Severus was the most magnificent blue you had ever seen. You couldn’t figure out what was happening. Sweat broke out all over your body, your head falling back on the waiting pillows. Your body tingled all over, your heart picked up the pace.  
“Wh…what’s happening?” you asked.  
“I told you it was too much,” Ramsay said as he got closer to you, your clothes in hand.  
The Prince laughed. “You have been slipping her blood this whole time.”  
“Bastard!” Severus hissed, his eyes blazing with an orangey glow.  
“Sit up, darling,” he cooed, and you instantly pulled yourself into a sitting position. “Look at that, she’s completely attune to my voice.”  
Ramsay did something very interesting, he bit into his wrist, blood bubbled up and over, running down, and then dripping onto the floor. “Drink,” he said simply.  
You began to lean forward, unsure of why you were so intoxicated in this moment, but before you could reach the offering, Ramsay was thrown across the room, hitting the wall. Severus stood in front of you, a low, deep growl coming from him. Hearing that caused yet another release. Severus turned, his orangey eyes on you, the waves within you subsided and then he mimicked the same movements as Ramsay had. He placed his wrist in front of you.  
A smile from Severus was all it took for you to lean forward, pressing your lips to the delicate skin as the blood flowed into your mouth. It felt like Pop Rocks in your mouth, sparking and popping down your throat. The flavor was something odd, something you couldn’t place…it wasn’t blood…it was almost sweet.  
Severus’s orangey eyes was the last thing you saw before your lids became too heavy to hold open.


End file.
